You're The Inspiration
by vialesana
Summary: Gaara tersenyum, ia diam-diam melukis wajah Sakura di kertas file. Gaara bukan pelukis handal, tapi hasrat di batinnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk melukis sosok wanita yang dipujanya. Warning: AU, etc. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, OOC?, etc.

.

**You're The Inspiration**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Jam istirahat kampus tiba. Gaara segera ke kantin untuk makan siang. Suasana kantin itu begitu bersih dan mirip restoran _fast food_. Sambil menggendong tas ransel, ia berjalan menuju tempat untuk memesan makanan.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, membaca setiap deretan menu makanan yang terpampang di atas penjual makanan yang berada di balik kasir. Ia pun memesan spaghetti serta _coke_ kepada penjual itu dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Terima kasih," ujar si penjual makanan itu seraya tersenyum ramah.

Gaara lalu memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela di bagian pojok ruang dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanannya di atas meja. Tanpa menyentuh makanan lebih dulu, Gaara membuka ristleting tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _file_ dan pensil mekanik.

_File_ itu selalu dibawanya setiap hari ke kampus, bahkan hampir dibawa ke manapun ia berpergian. Tapi tak seorang pun yang diperbolehkan melihat apa isi _file_ miliknya. Gaara menjaga _file_ itu secara hati-hati. Ia berusaha untuk tidak ceroboh meletakkan _file_ itu di sembarang tempat. Baginya, benda itu sangat berharga.

Ia kemudian bersandar pada kepala kursi, membuka _file_ tebalnya untuk mencari halaman yang dituju. Setelah menemukan halaman tersebut, Gaara mulai menulis beberapa kalimat di dalamnya. Suara gesekan pensil yang beradu dengan kertas _file_ terdengar cukup cepat. Sejenak, Gaara melirikkan mata ke atas lalu menulis lagi.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Gaara mendelik, kedua tangannya cepat-cepat menutup _file_. Pria itu menoleh cepat ke belakang. Haruno Sakura rupanya. Ia adalah sahabat Gaara sejak masuk universitas. Ia wanita periang, bermata _emerald_, serta rambut merah mudanya dibiarkannya tergerai. Gaara pun diam-diam telah menyukainya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Tapi sampai saat ini, ia belum sanggup mengutarakan perasaannya.

Sakura tersenyum, meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya di meja dan duduk di depan Gaara. "Apa yang kau tulis? Sepertinya serius sekali." Sakura bertanya lagi, ia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"A.. aku.." Gaara terbata, lirikan matanya tak beraturan.

"Ya ya, aku tahu," Sakura memotong kalimat. "Setiap kali kutanya apa yang kau tulis di _file_ milikmu, kau selalu terbata-bata menjawabnya dan akhirnya hanya berkata '_aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku_', benar 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Gaara mendengus. "Lantas, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Aku penasaran dengan _file_ milikmu. Dari pertama kita berteman hingga sekarang, kau tak pernah memperbolehkanku membukanya. Sebenarnya apa isi _file_ itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran, alisnya berkerut dalam.

"Apa perlu kukatakan berkali-kali padamu?"

"Tugas?" Sakura menebak, ia pun membuka bungkusan hamburgernya.

"Aa... tepat." pria itu membenarkan.

"Tentu saja tepat, tidak ada jawaban lain selain itu," Sakura mendesah. "Walaupun kau bilang isi _file_ itu adalah tugas. Tapi aku tetap tidak yakin, dan aku masih sangat penasaran dengan isinya."

"Aku tidak bohong. Isi _file_ ini memang berisi semua tugasku," ujar Gaara sambil memperlihatkan _file_ berwarna merah marun itu di samping kepalanya. "Tapi tugas ini hanya aku seorang yang boleh mengetahuinya." lanjutnya, ia pun memasukkan _file_ dan pensil mekanik miliknya ke dalam tas ransel kembali.

Sakura memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Mmm... kau jahat! Lihat saja, suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa melihat isinya." ujarnya, ia pun memasukkan gigitan besar hamburger ke mulutnya.

Gaara tak menyahut kata-kata sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mulai menyantap spaghettinya.

.

.

.

"Gaara."

Pria itu menoleh tanpa suara ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah duduk bersandar bersamanya di bawah pohon rindang besar. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan tugas kuliah di taman dekat universitas setelah jam pulang tiba.

Ujian semester akan di mulai sekitar satu minggu lagi. Para dosen memberikan banyak tugas menjelang ujian, membuat sebagian mahasiswa kewalahan atas pekerjaan mereka.

"Tolong ajari aku soal ini." pintanya. Sakura menunjuk sebuah soal di buku pelajarannya pada Gaara.

Gaara tak lama menerima buku tersebut, membacanya sejenak kemudian menatap Sakura. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sakura duduk tepat di samping Gaara. Ia menjelaskan soal itu dengan sabar dan perlahan, sementara yang diajarkan mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Dalam soal pelajaran, Gaara memang sedikit lebih unggul dibanding Sakura, meskipun keduanya sama-sama pintar. Karena itu Sakura seringkali _sharing_ pelajaran bersama Gaara. Bukan karena ia sahabat dekatnya, tapi karena Gaara lah yang paling pandai di kelasnya. Yah, setidaknya itu menurut Sakura.

"Kau sudah paham?" tanya Gaara setelah selesai menjelaskan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap seraya mengambil kembali buku yang Gaara pegang. "Terima kasih, Gaara-sensei. Kalau ada soal yang tak kupahami, aku pasti akan bertanya lagi." kelakarnya.

Gaara tak menyahut, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka mengerjakan tugas. Rasanya waktu terasa begitu cepat. Menikmati hari bersama teman mungkin adalah sebab utamanya. Namun menikmati hari bersama orang yang dicintai jauh lebih menyenangkan, bukan?

Gaara mengatupkan buku cetaknya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Tak lama, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. Seketika itu pula sepasang mata Gaara membelalak, melihat sahabatnya yang tidur tengkurap di atas rerumputan dengan buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di sana-sini. Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di bawah kepala sebagai tumpuannya. Kalau sudah begini, artinya Sakura sangat kelelahan. Tak pernah ia tertidur saat mengerjakan tugasnya.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan, segera ia mengambil _file_ berharganya dari dalam ransel. Gaara merangkak mendekati Sakura tanpa suara. Ia pun duduk bersila menghadap ke wajah Sakura. Tangannya menekan puncak pensil mekaniknya dan membuat sesuatu di atas kertas _file _yang masih kosong.

Gaara tersenyum, ia diam-diam melukis wajah Sakura di kertas _file_. Gaara bukan pelukis handal, tapi hasrat di batinnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk melukis sosok wanita yang dipujanya.

Tahapan demi tahapan, Gaara membentuk wajah Sakura. Ia menggambar mata, hidung, mulut, hingga tiap helai rambut merah muda Sakura. Tak peduli seaneh apa hasil lukisannya, Gaara terus mengukir wajah Sakura di kertasnya. Dan ini, adalah pertama kalinya Gaara berhasil melukis Sakura secara diam-diam.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu. Gaara mendesah, menatap lukisannya yang sudah selesai dibuat. Lumayan, sebagai pelukis dadakan, rasanya Gaara patut diacungkan jempol. Lukisannya tak seburuk yang ia kira. Yah, meskipun hanya bagian wajah Sakura saja, ia cukup puas.

Gaara menutup _file_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel setelah menulis tanggal di bawah gambar itu, lalu mengguncang pelan tubuh Sakura yang masih terlelap. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi mengetahui waktu menunjukkan sore hari, Gaara tak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di sini. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya mereka pulang.

"Sakura, bangunlah," ujar Gaara.

"Nghh.." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa sedikit berat karena serangan kantuk. Ia pun duduk, menoleh pada Gaara dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Gaara... maaf, aku jadi tertidur." ujar Sakura sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Tak apa," Gaara menggerakkan lengannya, menumpuk buku pelajarannya yang berserakan. "Sudah sore, kita pulang." lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk lemas, nyawanya seakan belum terkumpul penuh karena tidur tadi. Tangannya lalu membereskan dan menumpuk buku-bukunya. Gaara tersenyum memperhatikan wanita itu. Sakura pun mengernyit bingung, menyadari ukiran senyuman di wajah datar Gaara.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa." Gaara mengilah. Ia mengingat kejadian yang dilakukannya ketika Sakura tertidur. Wajah Sakura tampak lucu dan manis. Gaara... sangat menyukai ekpresi itu.

Gaara memikirkan, bagaimana ekpresi Sakura jika ia tahu wajah tidurnya dilukis olehnya. Sakura pasti marah. Namun hal tersebut hanya dapat ia sembunyikan baik-baik. Apalagi lukisannya ia simpan di dalam _file_ berharganya, jadi tak mungkin Sakura mengetahuinya 'kan? Yah, kecuali kalau Sakura membuka _file_ miliknya diam-diam.

.

.

.

Ujian semester selesai, semuanya berjalan sangat baik. Gaara dan Sakura mendapat nilai terbaik di fakultas mereka, sama seperti semester sebelumnya. Hal tersebut tentu merupakan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan.

"Aku tak mengira kita bisa meraih nilai tertinggi." Sakura menyeringai lebar, seolah tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia mendesah panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi kayu taman.

Gaara yang baru mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Tapi kita tak boleh lengah. Di kampus masih banyak saingan yang lebih pintar." ia mengingatkan. Tangannya membuka tutup botol teh hijau dingin, lalu meneguknya sedikit.

"Aku tahu," Sakura mendengus, mata _emerald_-nya memandang pepohonan rindang yang melindungi tubuhnya dari sinar matahari. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita berdua makan malam di kafe untuk merayakannya?" Sakura mengusulkan.

"Makan malam?" Gaara mengulang.

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa harus dirayakan?" tanya Gaara.

"Haaahh... kau ini. Kita makan-makan untuk menunjukkan kesenangan, tidak lebih. Lagipula aku baru kali ini 'kan mengajakmu makan malam?" Sakura menjelaskan, sedangkan yang diajak tak menyahut. "Gaara, ayolah... kita makan malam sekali saja," pintanya.

Gaara terdiam. Tak lama, ia akhirnya mengangguk setuju setelah berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, aku mau," ujarnya.

Seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah cerah. Ia menyeringai lebar. "Begitu dong! Pekan ini kita ke kafe jam 07.00 malam, ya?"

"Aa... aku akan menjemputmu ke rumah."

.

.

.

Gaara menghentikan mobil _BMW Z4 Coupe _silvernya di depan rumah Sakura. Sebelum Gaara hendak membuka pagar, sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu rupanya sudah menunggu kedatangannya di depan teras. Sakura beranjak dari duduk saat Gaara menghampirinya, menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau tiba tepat waktu." Sakura berujar.

"Janji memang harus ditepati 'kan?" Gaara menyahut, mata _aquamarine_-nya mencuri pandang ke arah pakaian Sakura sejenak.

Wanita itu tampil cukup berbeda malam ini. Ia mengenakan gaun putih hingga lekukan tubuhnya tampak jelas. Ia juga memakai kalung bebatuan sebagai pelengkap gaunnya, dan sepatu hak tinggi putih pula. Rambut panjang Sakura yang biasanya digerai, kini ia cepol menggunakan hiasan bunga krisan imitasi. Tak cuma itu, _make up_ natural Sakura menambah kesempurnaan dirinya.

Gaara menelan ludah. 'Cantik,' pujinya dalam hati.

Baru pertama kali ia melihat sahabatnya berpenampilan seperti ini. Ia sungguh terpukau. Wanita yang dipujanya benar-benar pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Sakura begitu bersinar dan anggun, sementara Gaara hanya mengenakan pakaian santai. Ia mengenakan baju lengan panjang abu-abu dan jeans hitam. Rasanya pakaiannya tak sepadan dengan pakaian Sakura sekarang.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Iya."

Tak lama, ia membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk, lalu Gaara ikut duduk di sampingnya dan menyalakan mesin. Gaara menghela napas, ia melirik tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Penampilan wanita itu justru menghilangkan sedikit konsentrasinya. Matanya seolah semakin sulit menghindar dari Sakura. Dan Gaara baru menyadari, ia dan Sakura terlihat selayaknya orang berpacaran. Gaara menjemputnya ke rumah, seolah ia adalah kekasihnya. Tak jauh berbeda bukan? Yah, meskipun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Tapi, Gaara tetap menikmati keadaan ini.

.

.

.

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di Cerddoriaeth Cafe yang berada dekat dengan pantai, bahkan para pengunjung bisa melihat mercusuar di kejauhan. Meski mereka datang malam hari, itu tak mempengaruhi pemandangan indah yang disajikan Sang Pencipta. Cahaya mercusuar yang berputar-putar memancarkan cahaya hingga menimbulkan gemerlap pada permukaan laut. Pemandangan itu sangat indah dan menimbulkan kesan romantis.

Di Cerddoriaeth Cafe, para pengunjung boleh memilih tempat duduk di dalam ruangan maupun luar agar bisa menikmati semilir angin menggunakan tenda. Beberapa dinding dipasang lampu temaram. Terdapat panggung lengkap dengan alat musiknya. Di panggung itu, biasanya grup musik lebih suka menampilkan lagu jazz atau pop. Para pengunjung pun diperbolehkan ikut membawakan lagu di atas panggung jika mereka mau.

Gaara dan Sakura memilih duduk di dalam ruangan. Mereka menyantap hidangannya masing-masing sembari menikmati alunan musik jazz. Harus diakui, walaupun kafe ini memiliki tempat yang indah. Tapi harga makanannya tak menguras banyak kantong. Karena itu, cukup banyak juga anak muda seusia mereka yang berkunjung ke tempat ini.

"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura disela makan _mushroom creamy fettuccine._

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, sementara tangannya sibuk memotong daging _steak_. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu ada kafe seperti ini," akunya menggeleng.

"Oh ya? Aku tahu kafe ini. Karena keluargaku pernah mengajakku makan di sini. Makanya aku mau mengajakmu kemari. Kau suka kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku suka," jawab Gaara. Ia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, lalu meneguk jus jeruknya. Ia terdiam, memandang Sakura yang menyantap hidangannya. "Sakura.." panggilnya.

Wanita di depannya bergumam.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Tanya apa?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku... menyukai seseorang?" suara Gaara terdengar ragu.

Sakura terkejut, makanan yang dikunyahnya terhenti karena pertanyaan Gaara. "M... maksudmu?"

Gaara mendesah panjang. "Aku diam-diam menyukai seorang wanita. Aku tertarik padanya sejak aku masuk kuliah. Tapi, aku tak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan." ia menjelaskan.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Siapa wanita itu?"

"So... soal itu, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa memberitahu siapa dia."

"Kau ini selalu saja main rahasia denganku. Padahal kita 'kan sahabat?" ujar Sakura.

"Bu... bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa memberitahunya sekarang. Lain kali, aku pasti akan memberitahumu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ya, ampun. Sudahlah, yang tadi itu bercanda. Seseorang sangat wajar jika mereka merahasiakan siapa yang mereka cintai. Perasaan cinta tak seharusnya diumbar ke orang lain 'kan? Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Sakura berujar. "Kau benar-benar menyukai wanita itu, eh?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tentu saja menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung ke wanita itu. Itu satu-satunya cara agar dia tahu bahwa kau mencintainya."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Tapi, yang paling penting, kau sudah tahu siapa wanita itu. Jadi, kau semakin yakin untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya." Sakura melanjutkan.

'Tentu aku yakin. Kau adalah wanita terbaik.' batin Gaara.

Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya bergejolak, seolah tak terkendali. Mulutnya ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan pada wanita itu. Ia ingin Sakura mengetahui perasaan terpendamnya. Ia ingin Sakura menjadi kekasihnya, bukan sekedar sahabat.

Tapi, di samping itu Gaara ragu. Apakah mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung sekarang adalah cara tepat? Apakah ia tunda perasaan ini hingga beberapa hari atau berminggu-minggu lagi? Gaara ragu. Bagaimana jika Sakura menolaknya? Selain malu, hatinya pasti terasa sakit.

"Sa... sakura, aku.." Gaara membuka mulutnya. Kegugupan tampaknya membuat bibir dan suaranya kaku. Ia sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ada apa?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Sakura, a... aku," ujarnya gugup. "Aku... ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku ingin membawakan sebuah lagu untuk wanita itu di sana." Gaara menjelaskan, menunjuk panggung musik di belakangnya.

"Tunggu dulu, wanita itu 'kan tidak ada di sini?"

"Me... memang tidak. Tapi aku tak harus bernyanyi karena dia ada 'kan? Maka dari itu, kuharap perasaanku sedikit lebih tenang setelah menyanyikannya." Gaara mengilah. Jelas sekali bahwa wanita yang dimaksud adalah Sakura. Batinnya merutuki kebodohannya. Rasanya ia jadi bertingkah aneh di hadapan Sakura. Gara-gara dirinya belum kuat menyatakan perasaannya, ia justru menawarkan diri untuk menyanyi.

"Yah, terserah kau. Kalau mau membawakan lagu, silakan saja. Aku tak keberatan," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Gaara meninggalkan meja, lalu mendekati salah seorang grup musik yang tengah memainkan piano di belakang panggung. Pemain piano itu pun mengangguk-angguk saat Gaara berbisik-bisik padanya. Tak lama, pemain piano itu memberitahu rekan tim lainnya, menyampaikan info yang diberikan Gaara. Seketika itu pula musik jazz yang dimainkan mereka terhenti. Seseorang dari mereka kemudian memberikan Gaara gitar akustik.

Ia mengalungkan tali gitar di bahunya, lalu berdiri di tengah panggung setelah grup musik itu turun dari tempat itu, terkecuali pemain piano dan _drum_. Tatapan para pengunjung kafe tertuju ke arahnya, begitu juga Sakura yang memperhatikannya sambil menopang dagu di meja.

Gaara yang duduk di kursi tinggi depan tiang mikrofon pun berdehem. "Selamat malam. Saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul '_You're The Inspiration'_ yang kupersembahkan untuk seorang wanita." mata _aquamarine_ Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura di kalimat terakhirnya.

Para pengunjung bertepuk tangan menyambutnya. Gaara membenarkan posisi duduk serta mikrofonnya sebelum memulai. Piano telah dimainkan, diiringi gitar akustik yang dibunyikannya dengan lihai bersamaan dengan pemain _drum_ di belakangnya.

_**You know our love was meant to be  
>The kind of love that lasts forever<br>And I need you here with me  
>From tonight until the end of time<strong>_

_**You should know, everywhere I go  
>Always on my mind, in my heart<br>In my soul**_

_**You're the meaning in my life  
>You're the inspiration<br>You bring feeling to my life  
>You're the inspiration<strong>_

_**Wanna have you near me  
>I wanna have you hear me sayin'<br>No one needs you more than I need you**_

Suara Gaara yang mengalun indah serta irama gitar akustik, piano, dan _drum_ menimbulkan tepuk tangan meriah dari para pengunjung kafe. Saat itu pula tatapan Gaara sesekali mengarah pada Sakura.

_**And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
>We're so in love when we're together<br>And I know that I need you here with me  
>From tonight until the end of time<strong>_

_**You should know, everywhere I go  
>Always on my mind, in my heart<br>In my soul**_

_**You're the meaning in my life  
>You're the inspiration<br>You bring feeling to my life  
>You're the inspiration<strong>_

_**Wanna have you near me**_  
><em><strong>I wanna have you hear me sayin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one needs you more than I need you<strong>_

Gaara tampak asyik memetik gitar yang dipegangnya. Ia bagaikan penyanyi yang sudah lama menghibur penonton di atas panggung. Tak ada perasaan gugup di dalam dirinya, justru ia sangat menikmatinya. Beberapa pengunjung yang hafal dengan lagu itu pun ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

_**Wanna have you near me  
>I wanna have you hear me sayin'<br>No one needs you more than I need you**_

_**You're the meaning in my life  
>You're the inspiration<br>You bring feeling to my life  
>You're the inspiration<strong>_

_**When you love somebody  
>Till the end of time<br>When you love somebody  
>Always on my mind<br>No one needs you more than I**_

Lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Para pengunjung bersorak-sorai, sedangkan Gaara membalasnya dengan senyuman dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tak mengira, mereka menyukai pertunjukannya. Gaara melihat Sakura yang ikut bertepuk tangan sambil menyeringai. Mengetahui itu, Gaara merasa ia berhasil menghiburnya. Apalagi secara tak langsung, lagu ini telah mewakili seluruh perasaannya pada wanita itu.

'Sakura, maaf. Aku belum bisa menyatakan perasaan padamu,' batin Gaara.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat, Gaara. Aku baru tahu kalau kau pandai bernyanyi. Kau tak pernah memberitahu hal ini sebelumnya," puji Sakura.

Gaara mendengus, ia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. "Terima kasih."

"Dan aku yakin, wanita yang kau sukai pasti beruntung bisa memiliki pria sepertimu. Kalau dia sampai menolak perasaanmu, dia akan menyesal seumur hidup," Sakura tertawa kecil. Namun, Gaara terdiam menatapnya. "Kenapa, Gaara?" tanyanya.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Ti.. tidak. Aku mau beli _coke_ di mesin penjual minuman dulu, setelah itu aku segera kembali. Kau tunggu di dalam mobil saja," ujarnya gagap. Gaara pun menjauhi Sakura, dan berjalan ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

Sakura yang memperhatikan Gaara dari dalam mobil pun mendesah. Sambil menunggu, Sakura membuka laci mobil dan tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu dari sana, yaitu _file_ berharga milik Gaara. Sakura meraihnya, melihat sejenak sampul _file_ itu.

Ia ragu, tapi ia tak tahan untuk melihat apa isinya. Rasanya tak sopan melihat benda berharga seseorang tanpa ijin. Gaara selalu menjaga _file_ ini baik-baik agar tak seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya. Sakura memikirkannya beberapa detik, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat _file_ itu. Yah, lagipula Gaara masih berada dekat mesin penjual minuman itu.

"Gaara, maaf. Aku hanya mau melihatnya sebentar."

Perlahan jemari Sakura bergerak membuka _file_ itu. Pada halaman pertama, Sakura melihat tulisan yang ditulis sedikit, mungkin hanya beberapa kalimat. Sakura kemudian membacanya.

_**Ini adalah file pertama yang berisi hal penting tentang kehidupanku.  
>Sebenarnya aku tak suka membuat atau menulis seperti ini.<br>Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku.  
>Maka dari itu, aku mulai menulis ini sejak aku duduk di bangku kuliah.<br>Dan tentu saja, aku membuat file ini untuk mengutarakan perasaanku terhadap seorang wanita.**_

"Gaara, kau benar-benar mencintai wanita itu." Sakura berujar, lalu ia membuka halaman berikutnya.

Pada halaman itu, terdapat sederetan tulisan yang menggunakan tanggal di setiap awal paragraf. Sakura mengira itu adalah _diary_ tentang Gaara.

_**4 Juni,  
>Pagi itu, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di kampus.<br>Saat aku mengenalnya, aku sangat senang.  
>Dia wanita yang ramah.<br>Nama lengkapnya adalah Haruno Sakura.  
>Kuharap aku bisa menjadi teman baiknya.<strong>_

Sakura membelalak ketika mengetahui namanya tertulis di sana. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia melanjutkan membaca.

_**6 Juni,  
>Sakura mau berbincang bersamaku.<br>Tak kusangka, dia sangat baik.  
>Di samping itu, dia wanita yang pintar dalam hal pelajaran.<br>Aku mengakui bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya.**_

"Tunggu, tidak mungkin wanita yang Gaara suka itu aku 'kan?" Sakura mengernyit, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Siapa tahu dia menyukaiku hanya sebatas teman?"

_**10 Juni,  
>Hubungan pertemananku dan Sakura semakin erat.<br>Aku tak menyangka bisa menjadi sahabatnya secepat ini.  
>Kupikir, wanita seperti dia tak mau berteman denganku.<br>Aku semakin menyukainya.  
>Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura.<strong>_

Mata _emerald_ Sakura terbuka lebar. Pengakuan Gaara di kalimat terakhir membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Degupan jantungnya ikut berdetak cepat. Sakura seolah tak percaya apa yang dibacanya. Ternyata wanita yang dicintai Gaara adalah dirinya sendiri, bukan wanita lain.

"_Kami-sama_, apa ini mimpi? Wanita yang Gaara maksud adalah aku? Jadi, Gaara menyimpan perasaannya sejak pertama kali kita berkenalan?"

Sakura memperhatikan Gaara yang tengah memilih minuman pada tombol mesin penjual dari dalam mobil. Yah, masih ada kesempatan Sakura untuk mengetahui lebih jauh isi file itu. Jemari Sakura bergerak cepat menuju halaman tengah, tak peduli dengan isi _diary_ selanjutnya.

Sakura pun terkejut ketika melihat deretan foto dirinya yang ditempel berjejer di setiap kertas _file_ itu. Ada foto dirinya yang sedang belajar, berbincang bersama teman sekelasnya, dan yang lain. Hal itu membingungkan Sakura.

"Kapan Gaara memfotoku? Lalu, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya, ya?"

Sakura kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya, menemukan beberapa karya puisi di sana yang tampaknya puisi-puisi tersebut merupakan bikinan Gaara. Sakura tak sempat membaca isi puisi itu. Tapi, hanya membaca judul puisinya Sakura sudah tahu kalau puisi itu berisi tentang perasaan Gaara sendiri.

Sakura membuka lembaran terakhir dalam _file_ itu. Lembaran terakhir itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Sebuah lukisan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur terpampang di atas kertas _file_ itu. Dilihatnya hari dan tanggal yang tertulis di bawah lukisan. Sakura pun teringat, tanggal itu adalah hari di mana ia belajar bersama Gaara di taman, dan saat itu Sakura sempat tertidur pulas.

Setelah melihat isi _file_ Gaara, ia jadi yakin bahwa sahabatnya sangat mencintai dirinya. Sakura tak menyangka, Gaara diam-diam menyukainya, bahkan ia sampai membuat _file_ yang dikhususkan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya lewat tulisan.

"Eh?" Sakura menyadari sosok Gaara yang berjalan mendekati mobil. Cepat-cepat ia mengembalikan _file_ ke dalam laci sebelum si pemilik melihatnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Gaara duduk dan menutup pintunya, lalu meletakkan kaleng minuman _coke_ yang belum terbuka di sebelah kursinya.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai." Gaara menghela napas panjang ketika mereka tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih, kau mau menemaniku makan malam."

"Aa..." Gaara menyahut.

Hening. Tak ada suara di antara keduanya. Sakura sendiri tampak belum mau beranjak dari mobil. Sakura melihat Gaara yang balas menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Gaara..," panggilnya. Sakura memainkan jemari tangan yang berada di atas pahanya. Mengingat isi _file_ Gaara, Sakura jadi ingin memastikan sendiri. Apa semua yang dituliskan Gaara di sana adalah benar? Tapi, Sakura takut jika Gaara justru jadi marah karenanya. "Maaf, sebenarnya... aku tadi melihat isi _file_ secara diam-diam saat kau pergi membeli minuman."

Sakura menunduk, namun matanya memberanikan diri melirik Gaara. Raut wajah pria itu jelas memperlihatkan keterkejutan hebat. Gaara seakan tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya di dalam laci mobilmu. Karena aku penasaran, aku membuka _file_ milikmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti marah padaku. Aku... aku minta maaf, Gaara." ia melanjutkan.

Sakura menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah. Ia takut, gara-gara ia melihat _file_ Gaara diam-diam, hubungan pertemanan antara ia dan Gaara malah merenggang. Ia menggenggam kuat kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya. Tubuhnya bergemetar, tak bisa membayangkan ekpresi Gaara selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap Gaara.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu?" Gaara melanjutkan. "Bahkan, kau seharusnya marah padaku. Karena aku, diam-diam menulis perasaanku dalam _file_itu."

Sakura terdiam dan masih menatap Gaara.

"Kau boleh mengatakan aku pria aneh. Kau juga boleh mengatakan aku pria pengecut. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak bisa membendung perasaanku, dan akhirnya aku membuat _file_ itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Anehnya, sampai sekarang aku tak sanggup mengungkapkan sejujurnya padamu," ujar Gaara.

"Kalau kau tak sanggup, biar aku yang mengatakannya bahwa aku..."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong. Salah satu jari telunjuk Gaara menempel pada bibirnya. "Kumohon, sebagai pria, biar aku yang mengatakannya padamu."

Sakura menahan napas ketika Gaara memajukan kepala dan berbisik di telinganya. Wanita itu menunduk malu setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat dari Gaara. Yah, pria itu akhirnya memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura setelah sekian lama dipendamnya. Dan tentu saja Sakura menerimanya. Karena Sakura diam-diam menyukai Gaara. Ia pun mengaku sangat cemburu saat Gaara bercerita soal wanita di Cerddoriaeth Cafe. Tapi, Sakura tak mengira kalau wanita itu adalah dirinya.

Dan begitulah, _file_ yang susah payah Gaara rahasiakan, justru diketahui lebih dulu oleh Sakura, wanita yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Namun berkat itu, Gaara mau memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya 'kan?

"Gaara, terima kasih atas lagu yang kau tunjukkan untukku di kafe. Lain kali, tolong nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu lagi, ya?"

.

**The End**

.

Akhirnya fic gaasaku-nya kelar juga.  
>btw, lagu yang saya pake pas Gaara nyanyi di panggung itu lagu ciptaan Chicago.<br>Mungkin para reader udah pada tahu lagu 'You're The Inspiration' dari Chicago? :)  
>Tapi gak tau kenapa pas bayangin Gaara nyanyiin lagu itu kok rasanya aneh ya? :plakplak:<br>Abis saya ga tau lagu apa lagi yang cocok selain lagu itu.  
>Tapi saya pikir liriknya cukup pas sama perasaan Gaara di sini. ^^<strong><br>Review please? ;)**

**10.38 PM  
>13.06.2011<strong>


End file.
